Call Me When Your Sober
by CatWoman4Ever
Summary: Post No Reason. The Ketamine treatment is working and House is loving it. But when he goes on to the rooftop to be alone, he discovers he has company. And they have a very special message for House. Huddy.


**_Hiya, this is CatWoman4ever here. This is my first House, M.D. fic, so please be nice. And some advice on how to improve it would also be appreciated as well. Anyway, this takes place after the season finale, "No Reason". And this is also assuming that the Ketamine treatment worked. You'll have to read to find out the rest. _**

_**Disclaimer: I own tons of other things, except House, M.D. Although I wish I owned it. I also don't own a small portion of the song that I used, "Call Me When You're Sober" By: Evanescence. But just for reference, this is not a songfic. Ok, enough chitter chatter, on with the fic! **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He was walking down the brightly lit hall of PPTH. It was also one of the emptier and most certainly, quieter halls of the hospital. It was coming into view now, the door that lead to the rooftop, his refuge. He walked faster towards it. Walking...Dr. Gregory House was actually walking. Sure, he could "walk" before with his cane, while dragging his wretched bum leg with him. But this...this was different, he was walking canelessly, painlessly, and limplessly. The ketamine treatment had worked. And it had worked better than he had imagined.

House stopped mid-stride in the hall. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his Vicoden pill bottle. He ran his thumb over the white top, knowing that in one swift motion, he could easily down the pill. The same pill that has been holding him captive for years. But House smiled just slightly as a thought entered his mind. He was free now. Free of pain. Free of his addiction. People easily assumed that he liked the feel of being high, but that at all wasn't true. For years, House was held captive to his pain and Vicoden, but now with the pain gone and his life back in his hands, he casted the bottle back into his pocket.

He took in a deep breath. In an instant, House had bolted at full speed from where he was standing. He felt the wind rush past him and caress his body's features as he ran, he actually ran. The pure fun and exhileration just of running, running because you could, running for no reason. He reached his hands out in front of him and crashed into the door, using his hands to absorb the impact. It was the door to the rooftop. The door to his refuge. He took a moment to catch his breath. Being sober was the greatest high he'd ever felt in his life.

Grabbing the door handle, House pushed the door open. He'd assume that he'd have time to watch the sun go down alone while he meditated on the thoughts of how this pain free life was all to surreal. But he was wrong, he wasn't alone. She was sitting on the ledge watching the sun splash in pools of yellow and orange. She stroked a strand of curly, black hair from her face as she basked in the beauty of the fiery sunset and felt the last rays of today's sun warm her skin.

But that wasn't the strangest part, the fact that someone else was actually on the rooftop, but the fact that she was singing. She wasn't singing loudly at all, but loud enough for House to catch wind of what she was singing. And she wasn't bad at singing either, her voice was gentle and soothing like the sound of the ocean's waves crashing against the shore.

_"Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late. _

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You can call me when you're sober."

For a moment, even if just for this moment, House left behind his cruel, cold, and sarcastic self. "Lisa!" He called to her. Dr. Lisa Cuddy turned around in surprise to someone calling her by her first name. House walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Vicoden bottle. And even if he was being kind for this one time in his life, maybe, just maybe, he really meant what he was going to say. He gently placed it in her hand and looked into her eyes with his strikeingly blue eyes, while he gently closed her hand around the bottle, "I'm sober now."

_**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought of this and should I just leave this as a oneshot or continue this?**  
_


End file.
